The present invention relates generally to the field of sealing systems for containers and more specifically to a sealing system for a container having a spout.
Plastic containers for viscous liquids such as laundry detergent and paint have been disclosed, including a reclamation spout that is placed within the opening of the container. In a non-circular container, it is desirable to specifically locate the spout relative to the container such that the pouring edge of the spout is positioned in a desired location. A number of attempts have been made to specifically locate the spout relative to the container.
A spout locator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,714 to Sledge entitled Spouted Bottle. In Sledge, typically the cap creates a seal with the container by at least partially contacting the neck and/or spout.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,762, to Haffner, et al. entitled DISPENSING PACKAGE AND METHOD OF USE, a lug formed on a neck engages a slot formed in the spout to retain the spout within the neck.
It would be desirable to provide a container with a spout and cap that may be positively positioned relative to the container and also provide a seal between the cap and the container and spout to prevent the liquid from leaking.